


The Priestess of Divinity

by partypaprika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: "Of course, my lady," Hefia said. (It's what she always said.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> Please see the notes at the end for further warnings regarding the dubious consent.

 

When the sun began to dip near the horizon, Hefia stopped her horse and dismounted. A few paces behind her, Kasta did the same. Hefia estimated that they had about an hour before sunset. They were still two days away from the Temple of Fourni, but that was more than enough time.

“My lady, we should stop and make camp for the night,” Hefia said to Kasta. Kasta gave no sign of comprehension, turning back towards her horse. After a moment, Kasta removed a small bar of soap and a small brush made with the finest bresauricon bristles from her bags.

“I am going to bathe,” Kasta said. “Take care of my horse.” And without another glance in Hefia’s direction, Kasta walked away from Hefia towards the nearby forest stream. Hefia and Kasta knew that Hefia was under strict orders to never let Kasta be without a guard. They also both knew that Hefia would never countermand an order from Kasta. So, Hefia swallowed a sigh and began the process of cooling down the horses.

When the horses had been walked, Hefia took them down to the river to drink. She caught a glimpse of Kasta coming up from underneath the water, but then Kasta dived down again and Hefia lost her.

After Hefia had groomed the horses and tethered them to a nearby tree, she allowed herself to wander down to the river. Kasta was still in the water, as Hefia had known that she would be, although Kasta had propped herself up on a partially submerged rock and was just letting the water flow over her legs. Kasta had her back to Hefia, giving Hefia a rare glimpse of Kasta’s tattoos.

For a long minute, Hefia stood spellbound by the tattoos. Today they were dark purple and kept mimicking the early stages of a Bellasian storm on the sea. Hefia watched as the clouds picked up speed, rain and waves beginning to crash heavily on sea-strewn cliffs. The cliffs looked unyielding and, if they truly existed, were likely home to many ruined ships and broken bodies.

Hefia had no doubt that Kasta knew that Hefia was there, but Kasta took her time unbraiding her waist-long hair and combing it out before turning around. Kasta pretended to be surprised when she caught sight of Hefia.

“What do you want?” Kasta said. Disappointingly, her hair covered her breasts, leaving only the occasional swirl or moving line visible from the front. Hefia wondered if Kasta had done that on purpose. With Kasta, one never really knew.

“What would my lady like to eat for dinner? We have dried fish, venison—”

“I would like some fresh meat,” Kasta said, interrupting.

Hefia paused. “My lady knows that I am not supposed to leave her unguarded,” she said.

“I said,” Kasta said louder as if that had been the problem. “I would like some fresh meat.”

“Of course, my lady,” Hefia said.

 

 

Neither of them spoke much over their dinner of freshly roasted hare. It was only when the fire began to dim that Hefia began to speak.

“My lady,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“Then you should not have spoken,” Kasta said. When she looked up, Hefia noted that her irises had now become the same color of her tattoos. “What do you mistake me for? Some young farmer’s daughter? Some innocent merchant’s plaything? I am a priestess of Fourni. I serve the Gods and Goddesses and understand my duties and obligations.”

If you knew what your future held, Hefia thought, you would not be so willing. Kasta may have only been a few years younger than Hefia, but she had spent her life shielded from any of its miseries. Hefia simply nodded in response. “You’re right. I apologize,” she said.

 Kasta looked slightly mollified by the apology. “Good,” she said. “I accept.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes longer before Hefia stood up. “We should turn in early,” she said. “We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow.”

Kasta nodded, but made no move, so, like their previous nights, Hefia made-up both of their beds. When she was done, Kasta undressed and then crawled underneath the covers of her bedroll. Hefia banked the fire before she too turned in.

“Goodnight, my lady,” Hefia said quietly. Kasta did not respond.

 

 

Hefia woke up several hours later at the sound of movement in darkness. Before she was even fully awake, she had already grasped her knife, normally hidden underneath the bedding. For a moment, everything seemed unfamiliar but then there was movement again and Hefia remembered where and when she was.

She tucked her knife under her bedding just as Kasta crawled in.

“My lady,” Hefia said. Kasta shook her head. “Kasta,” Hefia said. Kasta smiled, it was one of her real ones. One that said that she planned to do something that would get her in trouble later. Or, more accurately, that was likely to get Hefia in trouble.

“Hefia,” Kasta said softly and then leaned down to kiss her. Kasta’s arms bracketed Hefia’s head, but Hefia reached up to thread her fingers through Kasta’s hair. Kasta’s lips were a brand of intoxicating warmth in the cool night air and Kasta gently used her teeth to pull at Hefia’s lips before beginning to kiss her way down Hefia’s neck.

When Kasta got to the juncture between Hefia’s neck and shoulder, she playfully bit down causing Hefia to groan at the jolt of arousal. Kasta began to slowly lift up Hefia’s undershirt, which Hefia sat up to allow. When Kasta was done, Hefia lifted up Kasta’s shirt, which Kasta eagerly discarded.

Then, it was just the two of them, skin to skin, pressed against each other. Hefia kissed down Kasta’s chest, stopping to draw each nipple into her mouth and scrape her teeth along the underside of each of Kasta’s breasts. She followed Kasta’s tattoos with her tongue, letting the lines lead her down across Kasta’s stomach down to the precious area between her legs. Hefia raised her hand up toward Kasta’s mouth, but Kasta didn’t need any prompting as she readily took Hefia’s fingers into her mouth.

When they were wet enough, Hefia began to draw circles around the nub hidden in Kasta’s folds. After a few minutes of listening to Kasta begin to make half-moans and abrupt sounds, Hefia replaced her fingers with her tongue, allowing her fingers to gently enter and press inside Kasta’s opening.

Pretty soon Kasta reached down and gripped her hands in Hefia’s hair. Kasta didn’t hold hard enough to hurt, just enough to apply a little pressure but Hefia liked it, wanted more, and so she sucked harder at Kasta’s clit.

“Ahhh,” Kasta said, her words stumbling as they never did during daylight. It was good that they were the only people about for miles—anyone close would have no doubt about what the two of them were doing.

When Kasta came, she tensed suddenly, pulling Hefia’s hair so hard that it hurt. But Hefia didn’t shy away from it, licking Kasta’s clit through the small aftershocks, before finally pulling herself up. Kasta instantly rolled over on top of Hefia, and began leisurely kissing her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kasta moved down, positioning herself in between Hefia’s legs.  Kasta slowly pressed her mouth to the hollow of Hefia’s knees, making small, teasing kisses there and working her way up.

If Hefia had been more focused and serious in her approach to Kasta’s body, then Kasta took the opposite route. She teased and played with Hefia’s body, bringing Hefia to the edge several times before she finally let Hefia come—a brief lightning strike of white-hot pleasure that faded into a dulled state of bliss.

They kissed for a while after that, nuzzling each other and murmuring little nothings into the nearest patch of available skin. Eventually Kasta carefully tucked her head underneath Hefia’s chin, against her chest, and fell asleep.

When Hefia woke up the next morning, Kasta had already moved back to her own sleeping area and lay partially submerged under her blanket. Hefia began the process of feeding and watering the horses before packing up most of their belongings. By the time that Kasta had woken up, Hefia had already prepared breakfast and had some tea brewing.

“My lady,” Hefia said when Kasta finished dressing and joined Hefia around the small fire.

“Hefia,” Kasta acknowledged and then began eating.

 

 

They rode hard for the most of the day until the sun stood just above the horizon. Hefia could tell that it was going to be a beautiful sunset—the clouds were just right.

After they both dismounted, Kasta seemed even less inclined to talk than normal, so Hefia let her have space. Kasta didn’t even make a fuss over having leftovers, which was such a rare gift that Hefia was almost angry that she couldn’t enjoy it.

“What time will we arrive at the temple tomorrow?” Kasta said near the end of dinner.

“Near midday,” Hefia said.

“Good,” Kasta said. Hefia must have looked slightly surprised, because Kasta pulled down the shoulder on her dress. Her tattoo was now dark blue. They had even less time than Hefia had initially planned.

“If my lady believes that midday is too late, we can try riding tonight. The horses should be good for at least a few more hours.”

Kasta shook her head.

 

 

That night, Kasta barely waited until Hefia had settled under her blanket before moving over to her bedding. When Kasta kissed Hefia, it was filled with desperation and intensity, as if Kasta could lay a claim to Hefia with her lips.

Afterwards, when the two of them lay against each other, Hefia spoke quietly into the night. “We could still turn around,” she said. “Go somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kasta said. “I’ll be fine.” But she pressed herself close to Hefia and Hefia knew that Kasta was just as scared as she was.

 

 

Hefia woke up early the next morning, before the sun had fully risen. She lay there for a few moments and when it became clear that she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, she sat up. Hefia reflexively looked over at Kasta’s bedding, but it took Hefia a second to realize that Kasta’s bedding was empty.

Hefia was up in a flash—it was instantly clear that Kasta had taken her horse and gone, hours earlier. Hefia wasn’t even certain that Kasta had slept.

Within fifteen minutes, Hefia had the camp packed up and was on her horse. Hefia pushed her poor horse as fast as she could, but she had little faith in being able to catch up with Kasta. If Kasta had left in the middle of the night, then even pushing Hefia’s horse to her maximum speed would be unlikely to allow Hefia to catch up to Kasta before she made it to the Temple.

 

 

Hefia saw Kasta’s horse untethered as she neared the Temple grounds. It was a bad sign, one that chilled Hefia, but Hefia kept going forward anyways. When she made it to the Temple’s walls, she dismounted her horse and entered cautiously.

The Temple grounds themselves were unnaturally quiet—although Hefia reminded herself that all Temples were unnaturally quiet.

“Hello?” Hefia called. “I’ve come with a message for the Temple.”

When no one responded, Hefia kept walking forward. She left her horse in the stables, where the lack of any assistance confirmed her suspicions.

The marble walls of the Temple rose up forbiddingly in front of Hefia. On instinct, Hefia drew her sword and held it defensively as she approached the Temple entrance. With a rote sense of caution, Hefia checked each of the ambush positions as she entered the temple and then began to catalogue the Temple’s layout. No acolytes stood in the entrance way to welcome visitors. Even the incense burning inside the doors neared its completion.

Hefia passed through the outer welcoming hall and the room of sacrificial rites before she entered the hall of giving. There she began to find the members of Fourni’s flock. At first it was in groups of two or three, couples and groups kissing passionately, thrusting against each other. By the time that Hefia reached the priests’ and priestess’ inner sanctum, she saw that it was one tangled group, with maybe a dozen participants, slick skin everywhere and moaning filling the space of the room.

In the center of it was Kasta. Hefia watched as Kasta licked the firm chest of one of the Fourni priests. As Kasta roughly drew the priest’s nipple into her mouth, she opened up her eyes and looked directly at Hefia.

“You,” Kasta said, but it wasn’t Kasta’s voice. It was much deeper and richer. It was a voice that brooked no resistance.

Hefia stood still, not sure how to respond. Kasta watched her for a second more and Hefia dimly noted that her tattoos had turned completely black. Kasta came to some decision because she smiled at Hefia and pushed back at the priest and priestess who were currently occupied in giving full credence to the worshiping of Kasta’s body.

Both the priest and priestess protested Kasta’s decision. The second time that Kasta pushed them away, she was less kind about it and they both found themselves thrown almost halfway across the floor. From a great distance away, Hefia felt a dim sense of concern.

“You should not have come here, Hefia,” Kasta said as she walked over. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the room, but no one else gave it the slightest bit of attention, occupied as they were with the simple act of copulating.

Hefia didn’t say anything in response—half her body was tensed and ready to flee while the other half was tensed and ready to fuck. When Kasta reached Hefia, Hefia saw that Kasta’s irises were also completely black. The foreignness of it made Hefia shiver, a sensation that Kasta then replicated as she slowly traced from Hefia’s arm up to Hefia’s neck.

“Hefia,” Kasta—or not Kasta—said. “You tried to protect me, even though there is no protection from Fourni. I am all. I am everything. The beginning, the end, all are my servants.”

“Yes,” Hefia said. After a moment, she managed to interject at a whisper, “But you are also Kasta.”

“I am Kasta,” Kasta said, agreeing. She smiled at Hefia, but it was not a smile that spoke of nice things. “And I am not. But Kasta has a great fondness for you. I profess that I am curious as well.”

She pressed forward to Hefia and Hefia found herself taking a step back, One of Kasta’s hands pressed gently against Hefia’s throat and the other against Hefia’s waist, as if in some parody of a dance. Eventually Hefia found herself pressed against one of the room’s walls. Kasta pressed more firmly against Hefia and leaned in.

It was a rough kiss, rougher than Hefia had ever experienced. Kasta seemed determined to claim possession, biting and sucking hard and when Kasta finally pulled away, Hefia could feel where her lip had split and was bleeding.

Kasta watched her for a few seconds, letting Hefia get her breath back. There was an odd sense of weightlessness in Hefia’s chest. The inevitable had come and gone—there was nothing that Hefia could do either way. So when Kasta leaned back in for another kiss, hand gripping hard against Hefia’s throat, Hefia leaned into it, let Kasta lead it, let Kasta consume her.

Kasta began working her way down Hefia’s neck, sucking with enough force to leave tender spots and bites that Hefia knew would be bruises before the day had ended. She began undressing Hefia, roughly pulling garments over Hefia’s head. When Kasta had Hefia completely naked, she bit down hard just above Hefia’s breast and Hefia shuddered and bucked against it.

“Kasta,” Hefia moaned. Kasta looked up and for a brief moment, when she smiled, Hefia knew that she was looking at Kasta and Kasta only. Kasta gave one of her smug smiles and then ducked her head again.

Kasta drew one of Hefia’s nipples into her mouth, scrapping her teeth over it, again and again, leaving it tender and painful to the touch before she moved to Hefia’s other breast. Kasta repeated the same thing, but this time she brought one of her hands down in between Hefia’s legs and pushed her fingers into Hefia.

“You are so wet,” Kasta said, her voice breathless. This time when she looked at Hefia, Hefia saw that the entirety of her eyes were black. There were no whites, no irises and no pupils, just an endless abyss of divinity. It was the most powerful and intoxicating aphrodisiac that Hefia had ever experienced. She needed to kiss Kasta now—feel Kasta’s skin against her lips.

When Hefia leaned in, Kasta allowed the kiss for a brief moment before she squeezed her hand against Hefia’s throat and pushed her back against the wall. With Hefia effectively immobilized, Kasta kissed Hefia hard, using her mouth to put Hefia back in her place. Combined with the forceful rocking of Kasta’s fingers, Hefia found herself desperately close to coming.

After a few minutes, Kasta removed her fingers and Hefia whined at their loss, rutting against Kasta’s body. Distantly, she knew that she should be embarrassed to be that needy for Kasta’s touch, but she was beyond all embarrassment and sense of shame.

“Down,” Kasta said, Fourni’s eyes harsh and demanding in her face. “You will now pay me proper tribute.”

Hefia slid down to her knees quickly. Kasta threaded her fingers through Hefia’s hair and then pulled up hard, forcing Hefia to look up at her.

“You thought that you could thwart me?” Kasta asked. A pale golden aura radiated out from her. “There is no outwitting a goddess. I am everywhere and I am everything. I have consumed beings far greater than you could ever dream.”

“Yes, my lady,” Hefia said.

“Show me the respect I deserve,” Kasta hissed.

Hefia didn’t need to be told twice. Kasta pushed Hefia’s head in between Kasta’s legs. Hefia began to suck and lick Kasta’s clit. The foreign sense of euphoria and arousal filled every last corner of Hefia’s body and Hefia knew with certainty that this was where she was meant to be: paying tribute to the goddess, surrounded by the smell of Kasta’s folds, and feeling the small tremors that kept running through Kasta’s body.

Kasta kept Hefia in place and after a while Hefia began to lose track of time. It seemed that she had always been here, pleasuring the Goddess, letting the Goddess direct Hefia.

At one point, Hefia was dimly aware that someone had repositioned her legs so that instead of kneeling, she was on all fours. But she could barely even think about that—she could only focus on Kasta and the feel of Kasta’s scent and taste consuming her.

With a sudden movement, there was someone behind her, but before Hefia could react, Kasta gripped hard, making Hefia’s eyes burn from the pain, desperately trying to blink back tears. Then, someone slid into Hefia from behind. Hefia gasped at the sudden intrusion, but Kasta’s hands were once again steady against her head and Hefia allowed her new partner to set the rhythm.

For a while, Hefia was lost in the feeling of fucking and being fucked. It felt good, so good, beyond good, to be surrounded and filled. This was what Hefia wanted to do forever, pay tribute to the Goddess Fourni.

Eventually, Hefia’s partner finished and Hefia began to feel the tell-tale signs that Kasta was getting close. Her grip on Hefia’s hair became more and more painful, until she came at last, without a violent shudder.

When Kasta had regained her breath, she sank down on the floor next to Hefia and pulled Hefia down onto the ground next to her. Kasta began to kiss Hefia. When Kasta’s hand crept in-between Hefia’s leg, Hefia almost sobbed with relief. It felt like she’d been on edge for hours and her body was desperate for release.

“Oh Hefia,” Kasta said as she slowed down their pace. “You’ve been so good for me. I accept your tribute.” And then she circled Hefia’s clit until Hefia came with a choked-out shout.

 

 

When Hefia woke up the next morning, Kasta lay half-sprawled across her. Hefia took a few minutes to evaluate her surroundings. It looked like the half of the Temple’s occupants were in the inner sanctum, naked and still passed out. Hefia would have bet that the other half were doing the same thing in the hall of giving.

Hefia thought about getting up but it was nice to just lay there with Kasta while it was light outside. After a few minutes, Kasta moved slightly and then lifted her head up to look at Hefia. Kasta’s irises had settled into gray. For a moment, Kasta’s eyes flickered to black entirely and Hefia’s heart stopped as Kasta slowly smiled. But then Kasta’s eyes returned and when she smiled, it was all her.

“I’m cold,” Kasta said. Hefia had to stop herself from smiling.

“Of course, my lady, I’ll go get you a blanket. Would you like some clothing as well?” Hefia said.

Kasta gave Hefia a look and held on tightly as Hefia tried to get up. “I don’t need a blanket,” Kasta said. “I’m just a little cold.” She looked meaningfully at Hestia until Hefia got it. Hefia brought her arms up and around Kasta, encircling her and pulling her in tight. Hefia gently began to run her fingers through Kasta’s hair until Kasta’s breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Only then did Hefia finally allow herself to go back to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Along with dubious consent between two parties resulting from divine possession, there is a third party participating in sex without asking one of the partners.


End file.
